Fate Fantasy
by Goldfield
Summary: A Guerra do Graal reúne 7 magos que lutando uns contra os outros visam obter o artefato capaz de realizar qualquer desejo. Mas eles não lutam sozinhos: invocam para seu auxílio servos, almas heróicas do passado. Esta é a história de Saladino, servo Saber.
1. Prólogo

**FATE/FANTASY**

_Observações__:_

_1 – Esta fic é uma parceria entre __**Goldfield**__ e __**Otoshi**__, e trata-se da adaptação de um RPG de fórum. Dêem créditos a ambos nos comentários._

_2 – Por ser baseada num RPG ainda em andamento, os capítulos podem tardar um pouco._

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

Um clarão... E ele sente seu corpo se materializar. Abre os olhos lentamente, seu corpo captando a mudança de ambiente, que parecia trazida por uma agitada brisa. Um jovem humano estava à sua frente, encarando-o. Observando o local, o recém-materializado indivíduo percebe se encontrar em um quarto todo preto, com símbolos estranhos pintados no chão e velas com caveiras. Algo no mínimo perturbador. O rapaz se vestia inteiramente de negro, quase camuflado em meio ao aspecto do cômodo.

- Diga-me, ó espírito das trevas! – o garoto em questão exclama, olhos arregalados. – Qual é seu nome? Veio responder ao meu chamado?

Saladino olha com estranheza o local e sua aparência. Durante sua vida já presenciara cenas de intensas brutalidade e confronto, e não poderia dizer que aquelas representações o agradavam - mesmo sendo um incrível combatente em luta, se a situação o requeresse. Passando os olhos pelo ambiente e então fitando aquele que aparentemente o invocara, como estava pré-disposto pelas regras da Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, o guerreiro árabe perguntou, pensando que a aparência do indivíduo se aproximava, em muito, da de um hediondo _Hassassin_:

- És tu meu mestre, sombrio artífice?

O jovem ri-se, cheio de regozijo:

- Mestre, ele me chamou de MESTRE!

Reparando mais no local, Saladino vê cruzes invertidas e símbolos que os antigos Cruzados usavam para designar Baphomet. Aparelhos estranhos também estavam espalhados pelo quarto. O rapaz voltou a falar, quase clamando:

- Diga-me, demônio servo, diga-me teu nome!

Um tanto incomodado pela aparente petulância e inexperiência de seu mestre, Saladino sente-se ainda mais incomodado pelo uso, por parte de seu interlocutor, da palavra "demônio". Seres vis que haviam tentado os profetas do passado, inimigos da religião, da fé. Criaturas malignas que traziam dor e desespero ao mundo desde sua criação. Ao ser referido de tal maneira, o cavaleiro não pôde conter sua irritação:

- Minha honra impede que eu lance de imediato a lâmina de meu sabre sobre sua garganta, meu mestre, pois só poderia fazê-lo após devidas explicações. Por que me chamas de demônio? Quem pensa ser eu? Sou Saladino. _Ṣ__alā__ḥ__ ad-Dīn_. Campeão da fé em Allah, o Cavaleiro do Egito. Se pensas ser eu um demônio, então só podes constituir criatura associada a um e representante daquilo que sempre combati!

O jovem, atônito, pega então um grosso livro de capa dura e o folheia, confuso. Diz em seguida:

- Isso tá errado... Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo aqui. Allah? Em nome de Satã, como isso é possível?

Ele fecha o livro e acrescenta:

- Hehe, tanto faz, Saladino. Vai conceder a mim o meu pedido?

Saladino começa a ficar impaciente – algo difícil de lhe acontecer, e que o jovem diante de si lograra desencadear. Respirou fundo, passou uma das mãos pela bainha que abrigava sua cimitarra, e, procurando acima de tudo manter a calma, falou pausadamente, para que seu mestre viesse a compreendê-lo bem:

- Não sou um demônio, nem qualquer tipo de entidade que concede desejos como o gênio das lendas da Arábia antiga. Sou um servo, um espírito heróico por ti invocado graças à sua habilidade como mago e ao poder concedido pelo Cálice Sagrado. Caso tenha me invocado por engano ou com outros propósitos, peço então que abra mão de seus feitiços de comando e deixe que eu procure outro mestre, já que tenho interesse em alguém que lute na Guerra do Cálice, e eu próprio possuo o desejo que quero efetuar à divina peça. Agora, caso teime em me denominar "demônio" e insista que eu realize seus intentos sombrios, ainda mais clamando o nome desse que é o senhor de toda a maldade, serei obrigado a me livrar de meu atual mestre à força!

O cavaleiro tinha a esperança de que suas palavras surtissem efeito e que realmente não tivesse necessidade de subjugar pela violência aquele rapaz que, apesar de vil, parecia acima de tudo desorientado.

- Espera aí então, ô tio barbudo – protestou o jovem – Ta falando do quê? Tá escrito que eu ia invocar um demônio do oitavo círculo, a fim de que ele me concedesse um desejo! E... Feitiços de comando? Do que está falando?

Claramente ele não sabia do que se tratava, mas mostrava ganância em realizar um desejo.

Saladino cruzou os braços e tentou explicar:

- Olhe para sua mão direita. Nas costas dela existem agora algumas inscrições gravadas. Elas representam seus feitiços de comando, o meio para que eu e você, unidos, lutemos pelo Cálice Sagrado. Isto é, apenas se o quiseres. Como eu disse, caso não esteja interessado ou tenha outra coisa em mente, abra mão deles para que eu procure outro mestre. E não sou demônio nem nada parecido. Se continuar a insistir em assim me chamar, também provará de minha espada.

Eu sinceramente acho que provar da espada de alguém é um ato muito gay – o garoto respondeu com zombaria, enquanto olhava a própria mão. – Legal essa marca... Então, como você disse? Cálice Sagrado? Quer dizer o Santo Graal?

Saladino tentava manter sua paciência. A situação ao menos melhorara ligeiramente: não fora chamado de demônio naquela última fala. Apesar de não fazer idéia do que poderia significar o termo "gay". Na verdade o mesmo lhe lembrava Guy de Lusignan, o antigo rei cristão de Jerusalém, e perguntou-se se, àquela época, tornara-se insulto referir-se ao nome do rei devido à derrota que sofrera pelas mãos do próprio Saladino. Ignorando isso e mantendo os braços cruzados, o árabe disse a seu dificultoso mestre:

- Sim, o Cálice Sagrado, também conhecido por Graal. Esse em questão, porém, não é o recipiente que colheu o sangue do profeta cristão durante seu suposto martírio. É um item mais antigo e mais poderoso, e alguns dizem que ele representa a própria "verdade", o sentido de nossa peregrinação neste mundo. O cálice que concede qualquer desejo ao mestre e ao servo que restarem, após a eliminação dos outros seis...

- Quer dizer que eu vou ganhar o direito de ter um desejo meu concedido após eliminar outros seres? DEMAIS! Hey, cara... Pode contar comigo pra essa parada aí. Seremos os campeões.

Saladino pôde sentir uma considerável energia emanando de seu mestre, poder o suficiente para lhe conceder habilidades dignas de uma boa guerra. Ainda com os braços cruzados, o árabe suspira, ainda achando seu mestre muito instável e imprevisível. De certa forma, ele lhe lembrava Reinald de Chatillon. Esperava que isso não criasse problemas. Porém acreditava, acima de tudo, que pessoas poderiam melhorar. Presenciara isso muito em guerras. E talvez a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado amadurecesse aquele rapaz...

- Espero que não seja uma guerra muito longa... – o cavaleiro murmurou consigo mesmo.

- Prazer, Saladino. Meu nome é Henrik Schwartz. Espero que possamos esmagar alguns otários juntos.

O jovem estendia a mão, com uma expressão cordial. Podia-se ouvir um sino tocando ao longe, informando aos cristãos ser seis horas, ou seja, a hora da missa.

"Schwartz"? Tal nome remetia muito a europeus, principalmente aos da região do Sacro Império. Frederico Barba Ruiva. Se aquele mestre possuísse metade da bravura que tal homem tivera, a ponto de acabar morrendo em sua peregrinação até a Terra Santa, então seriam bons aliados. Sorrindo, Saladino também estendeu sua mão direita, segurando a do rapaz num sincero cumprimento. Então lhe disse:

- Pois bem, Henrik. A partir deste momento eu serei sua espada. _Alláh Akbar!_

- LEGAL. Bom... Por onde começamos?

Da janela podia-se ver um suntuoso templo, com torres gigantescas e paredes colossais. Talvez dali batessem os sinos, como Saladino logo deduziu. Um tanto confuso e curioso, resolveu primeiramente perguntar a seu mestre:

- Perdoe a ignorância de minha parte, mas onde estamos?

- Alemanha... Ah, você não deve conhecer... Me siga, vou te mostrar um mapa.

O garoto sai do cômodo por uma porta, que dava acesso a um corredor. Lá fora o aspecto da casa parecia totalmente diferente: paredes cor de creme, móveis simples e arrumados, diferente do aspecto de pedaço infernal que o quarto de Henrik ostentava.

Saladino acompanha o rapaz, intrigado. Aquela época parecia ser bem mais avançada no tempo em relação à sua de origem, então precisaria de várias explicações. E saber o que era "Alemanha" parecia ser uma delas. No entanto, deduzindo que seu mestre era um descendente dos germanos de outrora devido a seu nome, era de se presumir se tratar da nação onde um dia pisara Frederico Barba Ruiva. Continuando a acompanhar Henrik, o cavaleiro estava ansioso pelo mapa.

O jovem entra em uma espécie de escritório, onde se encontra uma escrivaninha com um computador, dezenas de livros e um grande armário. Esse aposento é bem mais iluminado do que o outro. Ele mexe no armário, abrindo-o e desorganizando tudo o que estava lá dentro. Até que, enfim, respira aliviado ao achar um grande rolo de papel. Tira-o de dentro do armário e abre-o sobre a escrivaninha, revelando um grande mapa. Ele aponta para um território escrito Alemanha, na Europa. Antigo território germânico, como Saladino bem sabia.

O árabe viu-se vislumbrado diante do mapa. Era um grande entusiasta da arte cartográfica, e sempre apreciara as representações territoriais que alguns de seus melhores peritos no ofício lhe haviam feito em vida. No entanto, a profusão de nomes, pontos e linhas sobre o papel o deixaram confuso. Aquilo aparentava ser uma tremenda desordem. Um tanto incomodado, indagou ao jovem:

- Onde na Alemanha nos encontramos, mais precisamente?

- Estamos bem aqui, em Barmen! – aponta o jovem para um estado na costa oeste alemã. – Cidade do afamado Friedrich Engels, que você provavelmente não conhece. Mas se quiser conhecer, tenho aqui na estante alguns livros sobre ele.

Parecia ser sem dúvida algo interessante, mas infelizmente não havia tempo. Erguendo a cabeça e levando uma de suas mãos novamente até sua bainha, Saladino disse:

- Temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar. Como você não me invocou tendo em vista a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, é preciso que você visite o árbitro do confronto para que ele lhe forneça maiores explicações. Em toda guerra deste tipo há algum, geralmente um membro do clero católico, até onde sei. Há alguma igreja isolada nesta cidade? Algum local sagrado desse tipo? São geralmente as áreas neutras em que esses árbitros permanecem e que recebem os mestres derrotados, para que eles não sejam mortos pelos demais.

- Tem uma igreja aqui perto... – replicou o garoto. – Mas eu duvido que Pietr, o amigo do povo, saiba algo sobre isso.

- Pietr? – Saladino achou aquele nome deveras estranho. – Bem, os mestres não devem expor seus servos a outras pessoas, nem estas podem presenciar lutas entre servos. Portanto preciso que você pesquise sobre o árbitro residente nesta cidade para que, com certeza de ser ele, possamos sair para vê-lo. Aliás, você mora com mais alguém nesta casa?

- Meus pais. Mas eles estão viajando. Tempo o suficiente pra preparar esse feitiço que tava em um grimório velho que eu achei. Minha mãe é católica fervorosa e odeia esse tipo de coisa. Quanto ao árbitro... Talvez eu possa pesquisar algo sobre isso na Internet.

Uma católica fervorosa? Talvez isso causasse problemas. Era incrível como Saladino tentava sempre fugir de conflitos, mas estes aparentavam insistir em persegui-lo. Não pestanejou; expôs de uma vez ao rapaz sua opinião sobre o caso:

- Haverá problemas se seus pais me virem, e acredito que eu, como um servo, terei problemas em conviver com estas pessoas. Melhor seria se você pudesse se mudar para alguma outra morada, ao menos até que a guerra termine. E o que é Internet?

- Me mudar daqui? Acredite, estou tentando há anos. Internet... Bom... Internet é uma rede mundial de computadores, que são máquinas que computam dados a partir de descargas elétricas e... Bom, o que importa é que funciona e que eu posso descobrir quase qualquer coisa com ela.

Olhando melhor para o garoto, de um cômodo mais iluminado, Saladino pôde ver com clareza sua aparência. Estatura média, pele muito pálida, cabelos negros lisos dispostos numa franja transversal sobre sua testa. Possuía na boca algo como pequenos objetos de metal lhe atravessando os lábios – algo que ao árabe parecia doloroso e um tanto estranho, apesar de lembrar adornos cerimoniais ou coisa parecida. Se estivesse melhor informado a respeito daquela época, saberia tratar-se de _piercings_. Vestia trajes pretos, compostos de uma camisa com dizeres nela gravados em branco numa caligrafia estranha e uma espécie de manta cobrindo-lhe as costas, o que, àquela época, era chamado de "jaqueta". As pernas eram cobertas por calças na mesma tonalidade e os pés calçavam sapatos estranhos possuindo igual aspecto.

Henrik sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e apertou um botão presente numa insuspeita caixa de metal. Seguiram-se alguns estranhos barulhos, quando luzes se acenderam e imagens apareceram em uma caixa maior, à frente do jovem. Ele parecia olhar aquilo como trivialidade. Saladino, no entanto, ficou surpreso com o dispositivo. Em sua época aquilo não passaria de mágica, feitiçaria, porém parecia que o conhecimento dos homens, àquela época, destruíra as barreiras que diferenciavam antes claramente magia de invenção. De qualquer modo, ainda que não entendesse como a tal Internet funcionava (apesar de interpretá-la como uma versão moderna das "bolas de cristal"), ela poderia ser útil na descoberta da área neutra da Guerra do Cálice naquela cidade. Assim, o herói árabe pôs-se a aguardar.

- Olha, quem diria, um e-mail – exclamou o rapaz após algum tempo. – Associação Mágica. Nunca ouvi falar.

Ao ler a mensagem, mandada por alguém em nome da tal Associação Mágica, o jovem pôde compreender melhor a dimensão da Guerra do Graal. Em dois dias, teria que estar embarcando para Munique, onde se encontraria com o primeiro mestre, e lá deveria realizar a primeira eliminação. Ficaria hospedado em um hotel, por conta da mesma Associação. As passagens já estavam compradas no nome dele. O remetente desejava boa sorte.

Saladino também leu a mensagem e compreendeu que deveriam partir o quanto antes. O jovem teria de encontrar uma maneira de burlar o controle paterno e partir até a dita cidade de Munique. O cavaleiro árabe, por sua vez, achava-se sempre pronto para o combate. Encontrava-se disposto a tudo pelo Graal.

- Creio que esta Associação é o grupo que coordena a guerra... – falou ele, pensativo. –Então eles realmente tinham consciência de que você me invocaria. Bom, partamos então o quanto antes. Vejo que és um mago inexperiente e o _prana_ para me manter neste mundo não durará para sempre...

- Inexperiente? HAH! Tá maluco? Invoco coisas do nada desde criança. Não me leve a mal, mas faço inveja em muito marmanjo barbado da seita.

O jovem parecia confiante em suas palavras. Saladino pôde sentir energia mágica suficiente emanando do garoto.

- Hum... – Saladino coçou sua barba, satisfeito. De fato, aquele jovem parecia mesmo poderoso. – Pois bem. Como pretende ir até Munique? Há algum meio de viagem mágico neste presente? E ah, como um espírito heróico, posso me ocultar dos demais através de minha forma espiritual. Creio que será prudente em nossa viagem.

- Muito prudente até. Nós vamos voando. Em uma máquina. Você vai adorar. E, devido a certas características do seu tipo étnico, teríamos problemas mesmo se o vestíssemos com roupas de hoje em dia. Existe certa tensão por aqui contra os povos árabes e do Oriente Médio. E você faz bem esse tipo étnico, guerreiro do Egito. Mas, diga-me... Se existe uma batalha de tão grande dimensão, e se você se diz um guerreiro, quais são suas habilidades?

Saladino ouviu atentamente a extensa fala de seu mestre, e acabou respondendo de forma ponderada, parte por parte:

- Voando? Isso me lembra os tapetes mágicos das lendas antigas, mas como este mundo desenvolveu tantos prodígios, creio ser algo natural a vocês... Quanto à hostilidade entre seu povo e o meu, que você define como "tipo étnico", é natural, afinal nunca houve paz entre as religiões de Allah e Jesus, e é natural pensar que elas continuariam se digladiando por séculos e séculos. Ficarei invisível aos olhares de terceiros, sendo assim.

Quanto à última questão, o cavaleiro respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Defendê-lo-ei e lutarei por nossos interesses com minha fiel cimitarra, meu mestre. Além dela, conto com minha habilidade de dialogar com o inimigo, evitando muitas vezes combates desnecessários e desgastantes, e as bençãos de Allah, que sempre auxilia aqueles que o honram. Pelas palavras do Profeta, a vitória será nossa!

- Hum, OK – assentiu Henrik, convencido. – Dá pra ganhar fácil. São divindades poderosas às quais nós servimos. Mas, então... O que pretende fazer enquanto não voamos? Ah, meus pais voltam amanhã.

Saladino suspirou e respondeu:

- Se eles se encontram ausentes, então é o momento perfeito para que iniciemos a viagem. Assim não precisará confrontar-se com a opinião deles diretamente. Prepare suas coisas, deixe uma mensagem cordial a eles, e vamos!

- Nossa viagem está marcada para daqui a dois dias. Não podemos sair ainda, se formos respeitar a decisão da Associação lá! – argumentou o garoto.

O árabe coçou a barba. A decisão da tal Associação prejudicava a dinâmica da guerra. Mas teria de arcar com isso. Pensativo, falou então:

- Permanecerei em minha forma invisível, mas seus pais suspeitarão se o flagrarem falando sozinho. Aliás, pensa numa justificativa para dar a eles a respeito de sua viagem?

- Hum... Posso dizer que é uma viagem com os amigos do colégio. Sempre caem! – o jovem ri-se.

- Hum... – Saladino deu um sutil sorriso. – Bem, acho que pode dar certo. Agora me diga: quais os seus conhecimentos sobre magia? O que você consegue fazer?

O cavaleiro tinha esperanças de que seu mestre fosse forte assim como seu prana aparentava.

- In-vo-car – o garoto parecia bastante ansioso. – Pode dizer. Qualquer coisa. Vai, fala!

- Hum... – murmurando novamente, Saladino aparentava ter um pouco de temor e desconfiança. – Água. Água gelada.

O garoto fecha os olhos. O ambiente em volta de si começa a escurecer bruscamente, a energia mágica da atmosfera passando a ser concentrada na figura de Henrik. Parecia que toda a luz estava sendo roubada para ele. Ele abre a boca e uma voz mais grossa e rouca pronuncia:

- _Im Namen Baal buchstabieren Sie die Form, die meinen Verstand imprägniert. Daß mein Wille gebildet wird_. (Em nome de Baal, conjuro a forma que impregna minha mente. Que minha vontade seja feita).

A luz volta ao seu devido lugar. Caem, repentinamente, duas gotas de sangue dos olhos do garoto, que despencam sobre chão e se transformam em um copo de vidro com água. Ele abre os olhos, pega o recipiente e o oferece a Saladino.

O árabe assistiu a tudo de forma atônita. Magias em língua germânica, aquilo era novo para ele. As palavras tinham um tom imponente, até um pouco agressivo. No entanto, era certo que o prana do garoto era bem alto. O efeito causado ao redor com a conjuração deixou isso bem claro. Sorrindo, Saladino apanhou o copo de água e sorveu o líquido em temperatura baixa que lhe era tão difícil de se conseguir nas areais do deserto. Mas algo o deixara curioso quanto à habilidade de seu mestre... "Baal". Ele pronunciara mesmo aquele nome? De qualquer modo, convinha tirar a dúvida:

- Você por acaso clamou pelo antigo deus fenício? Baal? É que antes invocou Satã... Não dou crédito a nenhuma dessas divindades infiéis, e creio que seu poder possa ter outras origens, mas... Você segue alguma delas em específico?

- O cristianismo demonizou todos os antigos deuses – Henrik protestou de forma veemente. – O próprio Satã tem características de deuses antigos. Acreditamos que se o cristianismo é o fim da magia, o seu contrário é o ápice da mesma. Assim funcionam nossas conjurações.

A voz do garoto continuava grossa e rouca. Sua expressão mudara bruscamente...

Saladino não concordava totalmente com aquelas palavras, porém tinha de reconhecer que faziam sentido. Além do mais, sua fé nada falava sobre o Graal, e o artefato já demonstrara claramente seu poder. Pensou em não mais questionar as habilidades mágicas do garoto, ao menos por enquanto. Já estava satisfeito com o que vira:

- Compreendi.

E, de repente, um calafrio propagou-se pelo corpo invocado do cavaleiro árabe quando ele ouviu:

- Este corpo terá muito a nos oferecer no futuro...

O garoto continuava a falar naquela estranha voz, que agora apresentava mais um timbre, como num uníssono; ele olhava a si mesmo com um sorriso que não poderia ser natural à sua face.

- Sabe, ficamos felizes de ter com quem conversar. Normalmente quando estamos por aqui ficamos solitários. Temos sede de estar nos pensamentos e corpos de mortais de novo.

Mais um timbre se juntava ao coro de vozes, que agora riam de maneira confusa e estridente.

O servo, que antes só achara estranho o tom de voz alterado do garoto (e acreditara se dar devido à magia que usava), agora ficava realmente preocupado. Algum tipo de entidade parecia ter se apossado do rapaz. Ele ouvira muitas histórias a respeito quando criança. Gênios malignos, espíritos traiçoeiros e caóticos. Respirando fundo, viu que a situação exigia extremo tato, tentando em seguida se comunicar com o que quer que fosse:

- Com quem eu falo?

- Com quem você quer falar, espírito por nós comandado? – rebateu o coro sinistro.

- Com as entidades que tomaram o corpo desse jovem! – Saladino rebateu firme.

- Somos muitos, somos todos. Somos pesadelos, sonhos, vontades e desenganos. Esperamos muito até este momento. Temos um desejo que o Graal pode realizar. Você irá nos auxiliar nesse propósito. Nosso pacto ainda está de pé e firme.

O cavaleiro árabe viu-se então numa situação difícil. A presença ali era claramente maligna e distorcida. Uma afronta a Allah. Pior: manifestava-se no garoto quando ele utilizava magia, apossando-se de seu corpo covardemente. Mesmo aquilo indo contra sua honra, não havia muito que Saladino pudesse fazer no momento. Aqueles gênios simplesmente usariam seus feitiços de comando contra ele caso tentasse reagir. Tudo que poderia fazer, então, seria acatar... Mas não eternamente. Ao longo daquela guerra, ele agiria contra aqueles espíritos... Ele livraria a alma de seu mestre!

- Compreendi.

- Que bom que compreendeu. Que Allah seja louvado.

A última frase seguiu-se de uma risada de um coro de vozes grotescamente grande, que foi reduzindo sua potência, num _rallentando_, até se tornar um chiado. O corpo do garoto foi então ao chão, inconsciente.

Saladino movimentou-se assim que o garoto desmaiou, adiantando-se em relação a ele e apanhando seu corpo com as mãos antes que viesse a chocar-se com as tábuas do assoalho. Com o rapaz em seus braços, passou alguns instantes fitando-lhe as feições suadas antes de murmurar:

- _Aasef..._

Em seguida olhou ao redor, seus olhos parando em cima do outro copo de água sobre o chão. Levando uma das mãos às vestes, Saladino apanhou um pequeno pedaço de pano que trazia consigo, umedeceu-o na água gelada e passou-o de leve sobre a testa de seu mestre, na esperança que acordasse.

O garoto respirava fracamente, mas, ao ouvir o pedido de desculpas, sorriu de uma maneira sinistra. Sua prana parecia ter aumentado e ficado mais pesada.

- Obrigado, Saladino.

Sua voz saía doce, mas fraca e desafinada. Tinha aberto os olhos, que, arregalados, demonstravam trauma e uma aflição agressiva.

- Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes – explicou Henrik. – Ainda mais por uma coisa tão banal.

A voz continuava a mesma, como se fosse natural.

Preocupado, e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ver que o garoto recobrara sua consciência – sendo ele mesmo – Saladino fez questão de salientar:

- Tome muito cuidado ao conjurar, daqui em diante. Essas entidades não podem dominá-lo com tamanha facilidade. Isso prejudicará nosso desempenho na guerra, e, acima de tudo, pode afetá-lo de maneira irreversível.

Somando coragem, o cavaleiro complementou, desejando entender o que ocorria com o rapaz:

- Conte-me... Como começou a utilizar magia? Quem o ensinou? De que forma?

- Não me ensinaram. As coisas foram acontecendo de tal forma, que quando menos percebi, eu fazia magia. Sempre tive facilidade e interesse. E foi quase natural entrar para minha seita. Por que o interesse?

- Hum...

Apesar de não falar em voz alta, o repentino progresso do rapaz em magia parecia estar diretamente atrelado aos estranhos espíritos malignos que há pouco o haviam dominado. Guardaria tal opinião para si, por enquanto. Agiria no momento certo.

- Apenas curiosidade... – falou o árabe. – Bem, o que quer fazer enquanto seus pais não chegam?

- Talvez te mostrar a cidade, ou treinar situações de combate, para que nós estejamos familiarizados quando for o momento de batalhar.

Saladino gostou da idéia:

- Creio que possamos fazer ambos. Mas não demoremos muito: nós dois precisamos descansar também, para repor nossas energias. Tem alguma sugestão de lugar para visitarmos antes?

O árabe realmente não tinha nenhuma preferência. Tudo ali era novo para si.

- Podemos ir treinar em um lugar que eu gosto de ir pra praticar magia e relaxar. Aprecio-o muito por sua discrição e distância de olhares curiosos.

- Se é discreto e você está a ele habituado, me parece bom. Vamos! – o cavaleiro aceitou num sorriso.

* * *

**Nome: **Saladino _(__Ṣ__alā__ḥ__ ad-Dīn Yūsuf ibn Ayyūb)_

**Classe:** Saber

**Mestre: **Henrik Schwartz.

**Aparência:** Com uma característica aparência de homem do Oriente Próximo, Saladino possui pele morena, cabelos e barbas crespos e negros, e grossas sobrancelhas. Porte forte, porém não muito. Estatura média. Raramente é visto sem seu turbante e seu traje composto de armadura de cota de malha, cobrindo uma veste fina e maleável composta de raros tecidos do Oriente. Traz junto a si, também, suas duas armas principais: uma mortal e afiada cimitarra com cabo cravejado de jóias e uma adaga igualmente ornamentada oculta junto a uma de suas pernas.

**História:** Nasceu em Tikrit, atual Iraque, em 1138 d.C.

Em 1175 foi nomeado vizir do Egito, após ter empreendido valorosa campanha para unificar a região e restaurar nela a predominância do islamismo sunita. Nos anos seguintes também uniu e submeteu a Síria e a Mesopotâmia.

Nesse período, junto à costa do Mediterrâneo, na região da Palestina, sustentavam-se os frágeis reinos cristãos fundados pelos combatentes europeus ao término da Primeira Cruzada. Recusou-se a atacar tais territórios antes de consolidar seu domínio sobre a Síria. Durante tal empreitada, Saladino inclusive sofreu um atentado por parte do sombrio grupo de assassinos do Ismaili, o Hashshashin, que falhou em tirar-lhe a vida.

Apesar de manter relativa paz com os estados cruzados, Saladino chegou a travar com seus cavaleiros algumas escaramuças, das quais quase sempre saía vitorioso. Em 1177, porém, na Batalha de Montgisard, foi batido pelos cristãos, obrigado a assinar com eles trégua que durou até 1179.

Teve início então um período de sucessivas vitórias de Saladino, geralmente retaliando ataques a rotas comerciais e locais islâmicos sagrados desferidos pelo obstinado cavaleiro francês Reinald de Chatillon. A situação culminou na Batalha de Hattin, em julho de 1187, quando Saladino bateu os exércitos cruzados, condenando a existência do Reino de Jerusalém, e sendo Chatillon preso e executado.

Em outubro do mesmo ano, as tropas de Saladino cercaram a cidade de Jerusalém. Através de negociações com Balian de Ibelin, a anistia da maior parte da população da cidade foi garantida e a mesma escoltada em segurança até o litoral, a Cidade Santa sendo tomada, assim, sem banho de sangue.

A queda do Reino de Jerusalém serviu de estopim à Terceira Cruzada. Mais soberanos europeus rumaram para a Palestina objetivando liberar os locais sagrados ao cristianismo, entre os quais o rei inglês Ricardo Coração de Leão. Acre foi retomada, os exércitos cristãos travando grandes batalhas com os de Saladino. Este continuava a se mostrar, entretanto, um exímio estrategista e um impecável cavaleiro. Respeitava seus rivais, principalmente o rei Ricardo, inclusive lhe enviando um médico em dada ocasião e dois cavalos em outra, quando o inglês perdera o seu. Em meio ao conflito naquelas terras, Saladino quase sempre se mostrava mais sensato e ponderado que os comandantes inimigos.

Em 1192, Saladino e Ricardo chegaram a um consenso quanto a Jerusalém: a cidade continuaria nas mãos dos muçulmanos, mas estaria aberta às peregrinações cristãs. Pouco depois Saladino faleceu em Damasco, 1193. Não havia recursos suficientes para seu funeral: ele doara tudo à caridade.

Apesar de estar situado num cenário de guerra santa e batalhas muitas vezes de grande selvageria, Saladino mostrou-se, até o fim de sua vida, um honrado cavaleiro.

**Habilidades:**

FANTASMAS NOBRES:

Conceito: _"Cavaleiro do Egito"_ - Nenhum servo pode atacá-lo sem antes conversar, enquanto a energia mágica de Saladino agüentar manter ativa a habilidade.

**RANK A**

Físico: _"Flagelo dos Infiéis"_ - Sua cimitarra lhe concede habilidade e força maiores quando Saladino confronta servos cristãos.

**RANK C**

HABILIDADES COMUNS:

Resistência Mágica: Não pode cancelar magias, mas seus efeitos tem menores conseqüências sobre o servo.

**RANK E**

Carisma: Habilidoso em comandar exércitos e inspirar coragem.

**RANK B**

Táticas Militares: Exímio estrategista militar.

**RANK A**

Proteção de Allah: Allah protege Saladino quando ele clama por seu nome, especialmente segundos antes de ficar inconsciente, tomando seu corpo e utilizando habilidades supremas.

**RANK A**

Salah: Quando Saladino reza a Allah pelo menos vinte e cinco minutos por dia, em cinco momentos diferentes, recebe bônus em combate e uma clareza de pensamentos melhor.

**RANK C**


	2. Capítulo I: Santa Inquisição

**Capítulo I**

"_Santa Inquisição"_

Henrik enfiou alguns livros de capa dura dentro de uma mochila, junto com algumas barras de cereal, pegou seu celular e a chave de casa. Abriu em seguida a porta e saiu, ficando do lado de fora a esperar por Saladino.

Após dar uma última olhada para o interior da casa, e relembrando novamente o terrível contato com os espíritos que antes possuíram Henrik, Saladino também saiu. Desceu os poucos degraus diante da porta de entrada e caminhou até onde se encontrava o garoto, ao mesmo tempo lançando um olhar para a rua. Havia algo mais que lhe era novo ali, mas de forma incômoda. E o cavaleiro, abraçando o próprio tronco, logo percebeu que teria problemas até se acostumar: frio. Um vento cortante, gélido, que lhe arrepiou a espinha. Muito diferente dos desertos da Palestina...

- Saladino, por favor, oculte sua presença aos olhos de curiosos! – o rapaz disse de súbito. – Não queremos chamar atenção.

Algumas pessoas tinham esticado o pescoço, lançando olhares intrigados sobre a figura do árabe, mas nada de muito grave ainda.

- Oh, desculpe-me pelo lapso, ainda não estou acostumado, agora farei isto sempre... – e, sem mais nem menos, o servo tornou-se invisível a todos, exceto Henrik.

Este, irritado, sussurrou raivosamente:

- OK. Faça. Mas, da próxima vez, faça-o antes de sair de casa. Demos sorte que ninguém reparou... Vamos.

Pôs-se então a andar.

Saladino ficou um tanto incomodado com a raiva do garoto, mas permaneceu calado, seguindo-o. Conforme caminhavam, o árabe passou a admirar a arquitetura da cidade alemã. Os contornos e estrutura das residências e estabelecimentos sem dúvida eram muito diferentes daqueles das antigas urbes do Oriente. Além das construções, tudo mais parecia intrigá-lo: objetos, invenções, roupas, as pessoas... Principalmente as pessoas.

Andavam assim tranqüilos pela cidade, quando um chamado inesperado interrompeu a caminhada:

- HENRIK! JUSTIN BIEBER DO MAL!

- WALTER, FILHO DA MÃE! – foi a exasperada resposta do mestre de Saladino, olhando para trás enquanto pronunciava essas palavras.

O garoto desconhecido, autor da exclamação, vinha acelerado, e era bem maior que Henrik. Não possuía uma expressão amigável em seu semblante. O servo, por sua vez, levou a mão à bainha, pronto para sacar sua cimitarra caso percebesse perigo à vida de seu mestre...

O estranho vinha a toda velocidade. No momento em que iam colidir, Henrik abraçou-o. Eles riram. Menos mal...

- Então, como foi o ritual? – o recém-chegado inquiriu ao mestre.

- Mais complicado do que esperava, mas, de uma maneira ou outra, deu certo.

- Vamos à casa do Sten, tomar uns tragos...

- Agora não dá. Tô ocupado.

- Ih, vai se fazer de difícil?

O tal Walter, como Saladino presumiu se chamar o amigo de Henrik, possuía corpo alto e dotado de músculos, pele muito clara e cabeça careca. Vestia roupas simples, mas que lembravam em tom e composição as do outro garoto. Uma figura que não conseguia deixar de gerar suspeitas no servo...

E, ao mesmo tempo, o cavaleiro árabe questionava-se a respeito do "Justin Bieber" referido se tratar de algum mago famoso ou coisa parecida...

Foi então que Saladino percebeu... O olhar de Walter era ameaçador para Henrik. Este, conhecendo o amigo, sabia que ele normalmente vinha antes de uma má notícia. Não poderia estar mais certo sobre isso.

- Ah... – murmurou o careca, mãos nos bolsos. – Tudo bem, Henrik. Eu vou contigo.

Saladino não apreciara em nada o rapaz desconhecido, nem a decisão tomada por ele de seguir Henrik. Aquilo não parecia bom, ainda mais devido ao servo desejar manter-se oculto. Conforme caminhavam, o árabe perguntou ao jovem mago:

- Quem é ele? Tem certeza de que isto é uma boa idéia?

- Walter, lembra de quando íamos praquele bosque quando crianças? – ignorando a fala de seu servo invisível, Henrik indagou ao amigo. – Que eu te dava medo às vezes?

- Você me dá medo sempre, cara. Por que sua voz tá diferente?

- Culpa daquele ritual.

- Não brinca. Você vai ter que me contar mais.

- Você vai saber de tudo assim que chegarmos ao bosque.

Andavam assim descontraídos. Henrik esperava responder às perguntas de Walter, algo de muito sinistro se fazendo mais e mais presente em seu rosto...

Saladino, por sua vez, se deu conta de que não poderia se comunicar com seu mestre por algum tempo, embora reprovasse, e muito, o que acontecia.. Calado, continuou seguindo-os. Esperava que o tal bosque não lhes reservasse nada de desagradável...

Chegaram ao lugar, mudos. O clima estava pesado. Os dois garotos se estranhavam por algum motivo. Walter dizia o tempo todo que Henrik estava diferente. O indagado se mantinha impassível. O bosque era grande, e, por incrível que pareça, vazio. A alegria era quase tátil na feição de Walter. Henrik mantinha o tom sério. Caminhava para o interior do local, que gradativamente complicava seus caminhos e causava alguns tropeções nos recém-chegados, pois já estava escuro.

Num dado momento pararam, e o mestre, sem qualquer aviso prévio, simplesmente falou:

- Revele-se, Servo. Descubra-se, meu leal Sabre.

Saladino estremeceu. O que aquele garoto poderia estar pensando? Lá se ia a discrição, as precauções... E ele não pôde desobedecer à ordem. Surgiu em sua imponência diante do outro rapaz, mão ainda cautelosa junto à bainha com a cimitarra.

- Aqui estou...

Walter estava atônito. Aquilo era diferente de todas as outras conjurações. Emanava prana demais. Era vivo demais. E parecia inteligente.

- Q-q-que é isso, cara? – balbuciou, impressionado.

- Você quis vir até aqui – Henrik replicou, seu tom soando cada vez mais macabro. – Agora seria bom que você ficasse quieto, eu e ele precisamos nos integrar como servo e mestre.

- T-t-tudo bem. Você precisa me ensinar a fazer isso.

- Se não se calar, é melhor você sair.

- Se eu sair, você corre o risco de ser descoberto por isso aí.

- E quantas pessoas sãs de consciência confiariam em um _skinhead_ alcoólatra e drogado?

Silêncio. Pois é... Henrik tinha forte um argumento.

Incomodado ainda mais pela situação, Saladino resolveu indagar:

- Mestre, por que motivo me revelou a essa pessoa?

- Não é simples? Era necessário calá-lo. Aliás, ele me ajudou até aqui em muitas coisas. Não posso ser totalmente ingrato e não posso perder tempo também. Mas, preparemo-nos.

Henrik abria a mochila e pegava um dos livros, mais especificamente um de capa antiga e folhas amareladas. Abrindo em determinada página, fechou os olhos, enquanto o ambiente ficava mais e mais sombrio...

Sem entender completamente, Saladino imaginou se eles realmente atacariam aquele outro garoto. O matariam assim, a sangue frio? E Henrik estaria novamente preparando uma conjuração que faria com que aqueles espíritos malignos retornassem a seu corpo? De qualquer modo, o cavaleiro árabe ainda não compreendera. E temia tudo aquilo.

- Mestre, ainda não entendi – protestou. – O que significa tudo isto?

- Significa que vamos treinar, e ele vai assistir. Agora, por favor, não atrapalhe minha concentração.

O local e seus arredores ficavam mais e mais escuros. A lua minguante no céu se tornava rubra, um silêncio mortal tomava conta do lugar. Ao fundo podia-se ouvir gritos torturados. A grama tornou-se acinzentada. Toda a atmosfera assumia um tom excessivamente pesado e torpe, como se a maldade contida nas entranhas da Terra viesse à tona e a tudo contaminasse... A expressão de pavor de Walter estava evidente.

Ao menos Henrik não desejava ceifar a vida do amigo. Bem, "ele" em si não... Mas talvez os espíritos que pareciam novamente em via de dominá-lo sim. Aturdido, Saladino manteve uma postura de defesa, mão firme na bainha e olhos se alternando entre o sombrio mestre, o atônito _skinhead_ e o cenário aterrador que se formava ao redor...

Que Allah estivesse com eles.

O chão começou a se abrir, e as crateras assim criadas não exalavam um odor agradável. Ouvia-se gritos desesperados, agonizantes, provenientes do interior dos buracos. Após algum tempo, viu-se junto às bordas destes mãos queimadas, deformadas e algumas com os ossos expostos, tentando agarrar a terra em volta na aparente tentativa de subir.

Aquilo não agravada Saladino em nada. Parecia que as profundezas infernais realmente estavam entrando em conexão com o mundo terreno, abrindo um portal para que seus temíveis habitantes nele penetrassem. Sem poder mais se conter, o cavaleiro retirou sua cimitarra da bainha, brandindo-a em posição de defesa e as jóias incrustadas no cabo brilhando como fogo sob a claridade gerada pelas crateras. Em seguida indagou, exclamando enquanto fitava seu mestre:

- Em nome de Allah, o que é isto?

A voz de seu mestre já não era a mesma. Num tom horripilante ela bradou:

- EM NOME DE LILITH E SAMAEL, EU AS INVOCO, CRIAS DO VÍCIO!

Viam-se cinzas, cheirando a enxofre. Apareciam então seres queimados e com um olhar ameaçador de dentro das fendas. Alguns possuíam garras, outros presas. Não pareciam muito felizes. E riam. Todos riam. Uma risada nervosa. Digna das mais hediondas bestas do abismo.

- Tudo bem, Saladino – a voz de Henrik saía mais uma vez em coro. – Eles serão seu jantar. Servirão para nos treinar e para aumentar sua energia. Aliás, precisamos nos acostumar às realidades desse plano, também.

Não, Saladino não podia aceitar aquilo. Consumir almas para aumentar seu poder, ainda mais de humanos perdidos na danação eterna, era algo que não podia suportar. Aquilo ia contra suas crenças. Contra seu código de cavaleiro. Contra tudo em que acreditava. A guerra, repleta de batalhas sangrentas e exaustivas, ensinara-o a respeitar a vida alheia acima de tudo. E, decidido, foi com uma voz firme e determinada que respondeu:

- Eu me recuso, mestre. Não posso fazer tal coisa.

- Quer que elas implorem, nosso Sabre? – riu-se o Henrik possuído. – Elas preferem fazer parte de ti, que é puro, do que sofrer o que sofrem. Vai lhes negar essa dádiva? Vai lhes negar o perdão?

As criaturas pareciam consentir, em seu rastejante torpor, diante das palavras do mestre. E era isso que mais causava horror no servo.

O árabe ainda não podia conceber aquilo. Era estranho demais, disforme demais. Mas de fato, aquelas almas, ainda que invocadas por terrível sortilégio, ainda possuíam um quê de apelo puro e justo. Saladino, no entanto, achou bem mais prudente confirmar:

- Mostrem-me então uma prova de vossa pureza, ó condenados à eterna danação!

As criaturas aparentavam estar intrigadas. O mestre em seguida balançou a cabeça em tom negativo:

- Você não entende? Por que o maligno que habita as profundezas se preocuparia em ferir qualquer um que seja da estirpe dele? Não vê as chagas e feridas nos corpos dessas pobres criaturas? Não vê como foram torturadas? Não vê que eles, apesar de serem ameaçados com castigos muito piores que esse, vieram aqui atender ao nosso chamado? Vieram receber o perdão? Vieram nos auxiliar na vitória nesta guerra?

"Vitória nesta guerra". Essa era a palavra-chave. Após a prévia dominação de Henrik por aqueles espíritos malignos, e agora diante de tal torpe prodígio, Saladino ainda não sabia bem a quem estava servindo. Via as chagas, via o sofrimento daqueles seres, porém de nada adiantaria que servissem ao propósito maligno de quem os escravizasse. Lilith, o demônio feminino. Samael, anjo vil. Ambos representantes das mais negras hordas maléficas infernais. Saladino não poderia ceder antes de ter certeza. Jamais serviria a algo tão vil, se o realmente o fosse!

- Conceder vitória a quem? – inquiriu o cavaleiro, severo. – A meu mestre, o garoto Henrik, ou a esse conluio de entidades vis que se manifestam a bel-prazer em seu corpo?

- De que importa, Sabre, se a ti também será o desejo concedido? De que importa? É pouco provável que volte a esta realidade. É tão mais importante saber algo dessa insignificância do que realizar seu desejo? É tão mais importante saber com quem dividirá o prêmio?

- Sim, o é!

Dizendo isso, Saladino apontou sua espada para o mestre, numa postura hostil e desafiadora. Nem sequer piscava, convicto do que fazia, ainda mais ao exclamar:

- Não servirei a qualquer demônio do abismo que queira usufruir do Graal e do corpo de uma pobre criança! Meu desejo é menos importante do que minha honra e os preceitos em que acredito! Caso isto continue, serei obrigado a fazer uso de meu sabre contra tamanha vilania!

Uma risada partiu do corpo do adolescente, de vários tons diferentes. Ele então disse:

- Por que te transformaste em tal aberração pervertida da vontade de teu deus? Algo tão profano quanto um desrespeito a uma lei natural? Você devia estar morto há séculos, herói do Egito e flagelo de seu próprio deus. Você envergonharia seu povo se ele soubesse sobre essa desonra. O que você sabe sobre a natureza do Graal? Nada, não é? Ainda assim você fez um pacto com ele. Você é a escória de seus próprios valores.

As palavras das entidades das profundezas poderiam abalar um ouvinte comum. Mas não Saladino. Aquela escória inumana poderia tentar insultá-lo, desmotivá-lo, porém só aumentava sua convicção. Ela citar o Graal poderia muito bem ser um blefe, mas Saladino preferia descobrir a verdade sozinho, não através dela. No momento só tinha uma certeza: tinha de tirar o Henrik possuído de ação, desacordando-o de algum modo e banindo aqueles seres das trevas de volta para sua dimensão de origem. Confiando em Allah e em suas bondosas bênçãos, lançou-se contra o rapaz, cimitarra erguida e um grito partindo de sua garganta:

- Eu os expulso daqui, vis demônios!

Seguiu-se uma inesperada lufada de vento, um ruído abissal, e a despedida do coro demoníaco:

- Até mais, Saladino.

O ambiente voltou ao normal de súbito e de forma rápida. Henrik caiu no chão. Walter já não estava presente – o momento em que fugira tendo sido completamente ignorado. Mas uma coisa ainda restava...

Seres disformes, cinzentos, raquíticos, possuindo crânios deformados e resquícios do que um dia haviam sido rostos humanos capazes de expressar sentimentos... Erguiam os braços de forma suplicante, tentando agarrar algum tipo de esperança tangível...

A cratera e as criaturas ainda se encontravam ali.

Ofegante, arma ainda em punho e lâmina erguida, Saladino fitou aqueles seres mórbidos. Disformes, sombrios, sedentos. Antes de socorrer Henrik, viu que era de suma urgência fazer algo por suas pobres almas. Jogou-se ao chão, prostrando-se de bruços. E, numa voz alta e suplicante, rogou:

- Ó Allah, guiai estes espíritos infelizes para longe dos castigos eternos. Eles já sofreram o bastante, e agora almejam redenção. Mostrai a eles a luz, a fé, o Paraíso!

Uma luz repentina invadiu os céus, como se o sol brilhasse mais forte por alguns segundos. As criaturas se desfizeram uma a uma, transformando-se em cinzas, suas bocas mínimas demonstrando algo como sorrisos antes de deixarem de existir. Henrik parecia desacordado. Saladino sentia como se seu vigor e força de vontade estivessem aumentando conforme aqueles seres torturados iam se desfazendo...

Agora mais calmo e em paz, o cavaleiro ergueu-se do chão lentamente, observando enquanto as últimas entidades ali presentes desvaneciam. Ao menos haviam encontrado eterno descanso. Ainda teria de se averiguar o que acontecera ao amigo de Henrik, mas isso poderia ficar para depois. Saladino correu até seu mestre e, tomando-o em seus braços, tentou acordá-lo com leves sacudidas:

- Henrik! Henrik!

Inerte. O servo podia sentir um grande volume de prana emanando dele, muito maior que o das outras vezes e muito mais denso. Podia-se ouvir, também, gritos ao longe.

Aturdido, Saladino olhou na direção dos brados... E deparou-se com cena no mínimo inusitada.

Como que surgidas do nada, talvez invocadas assim como ele o fora, seis pessoas encontravam-se de pé, perto dali, sobre o gramado. Cinco delas eram homens vestindo manto e capuz negros, como se pertencentes a algum tipo de seita, apenas um deles compondo exceção e tendo seu corpo e feições ocultados por um _robe_ vermelho. Com faces fechadas e sinistras, olhos bem abertos e lábios retraídos, formavam uma roda em torno de uma sexta personagem, mulher vestindo uma espécie de túnica branca rasgada, cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo atrás da cabeça... E expressão de incrível sofrimento em seu semblante. Os demais a estavam torturando... Puxando correntes atreladas a diversas partes de seu corpo, incluindo algumas bem sensíveis como seios e dedos, cada um dos algozes a puxando para um lado, como que com a intenção de dilacerá-la.

A situação piorava imediatamente depois de ter aparentado melhorar. Henrik parecia bem, ainda que inconsciente. Talvez acordasse dentro em breve – não requeria maiores cuidados. Mas a garota em questão sim. Fitando as vis figuras encapuzadas, Saladino perguntou-se qual seria o motivo de tamanhas crueldade e selvageria. Puro sadismo? Talvez sim. Com o tronco firme, expressão séria, o árabe pôs-se a caminhar na direção dos agressores, cimitarra em mãos. A uma distância mais curta, bradou:

- Que significa toda esta maldade?

- Ih, sujou, galera, corre, corre! – exclamou um dos encapuzados, agitado.

Todos se puseram a correr, cada um para um lado, inclusive a garota torturada. E logo desapareceram da vista do servo. Este, sem entender nada, permaneceu alguns instantes imóvel, em guarda, aguardando o possível retorno de algum daqueles misteriosos personagens. Vendo que realmente haviam se afastado, decidiu que pensaria naquilo depois e voltou sua atenção novamente para Henrik, averiguando se já havia acordado...

Lágrimas de sangue vertiam agora pela face do rapaz... Como se estivesse angustiado, chorava copiosamente, mas continuava desacordado. Ouvia-se, ao mesmo tempo, passos de pessoas se aproximando vindo diretamente da entrada do bosque.

Saladino ocultou-se rapidamente em sua forma espiritual, abaixando-se ao lado do rapaz. Fazendo uso de sua aguçada audição, constatou que os recém-chegados ainda se encontravam longe. Tinha de tirar seu mestre dali. Tomando Henrik em seus braços, correu para o interior de uma área bem arborizada ao sul do bosque. Se não encontrasse uma saída alternativa, ao menos poderia se esconder ali com o garoto, e tentar reacordá-lo, enquanto os estranhos não fossem embora.

O servo chegou a um ponto do bosque onde não havia trilhas. Podia-se ouvir sons de alguns pássaros e pequenos animais, além de insetos. Mais tranqüilo, colocou lentamente o corpo de Henrik na relva, olhando para seu rosto... Olhos rubros. Semblante manchado de sangue. Boca seca e bastante pálido. Saladino sacudiu o rapaz e chamou-o novamente, na esperança que despertasse:

- Henrik, Henrik!

O garoto mexeu os olhos. Aparentava estar fraco demais para falar. O árabe sussurrou:

- Não fale, meu mestre. Poupe forças.

Rogando a Allah, Saladino pediu proteção divina e claridade de pensamento para tentar raciocinar sobre a melhor saída para aquela situação. Animais como esquilos e passarinhos começaram a se juntar, a uma certa distância, em volta dos dois. Pareciam curiosos com elementos inesperados presentes tão fundo no bosque. O servo ouvia passos cada vez mais altos.

- _Hada shay'un Jameel!_ – Saladino murmurou em tom irônico.

E, com a cara fechada, tomou Henrik novamente nos braços, conduzindo-o para a direção contrária aos passos que se aproximavam...

Foi quando ouviu impetuosas pisadas também do outro lado. Encontravam-se cercados.

- Droga...

Colocando-se em profunda prece a Allah, suando, Saladino rogava ao seu deus por um lampejo a respeito do que poderia ser feito em tal situação...

E foi então que, num lampejo, pôde ver Walter, o _skinhead_, com um taco de baseball na mão, seguido por um grupo de outros adolescentes trajando _spikes_ e portando correntes ou bastões. Todo aquele aparato era desconhecido ao cavaleiro, mas julgou-o ameaçador pela mera aparência.

O grupo aparentemente não notou Saladino ou Henrik. O servo permaneceu onde estava, apenas observando...

Os agressores passaram, sem notar qualquer um dos dois. Já era possível ver o céu clareando com os primeiros raios da manhã. Saladino não compreendeu bem o que teria acontecido. Eles não o teriam visto por se encontrar em sua forma espiritual, mas e quanto a Henrik? E o que teria acontecido a Walter para ele ter desaparecido e então reaparecido novamente, com asseclas?

O cavaleiro decidiu-se a tentar compreender tudo isso apenas depois. No momento, apenas tentou novamente tirar Henrik do chão... E viu que ele estava acordado. Sorria maniacamente. Tinha marcas profundas nos olhos. Marcas estas que emanavam uma densa energia.

- Vamos embora, meu sabre, que o dia já raia – ele falou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

O cavaleiro ficava cada vez mais confuso:

- Mas meu mestre, o que houve? Será que pode me explicar?

Henrik mal conseguia se levantar, porém seguia dizendo:

- Tudo a seu tempo, valoroso Sabre. Leve-me para casa, por piedade.

Saladino tentou erguer o rapaz nos braços novamente, perguntando-se se conseguiria ou não... E dessa vez conseguiu fazê-lo facilmente. Aliviado, o árabe passou a caminhar com cuidado e atenção tendo o mestre em seus braços, rumo à saída da qual se lembrava. Esta logo foi vista. Nenhuma alma viva fora encontrada nos limites do bosque. Saladino deduziu serem aproximadamente seis horas da manhã. Um novo dia principiava.

O árabe se lembrou que precisava se voltar em direção à Meca sagrada para pedir as bênçãos de seu senhor em mais aquele dia, principalmente agradecendo por todo auxílio já prestado, porém tinha de primeiro levar seu mestre até sua casa. Aproveitando-se do fato de não ser visto por ninguém, Saladino seguiu carregando Henrik até a entrada, dirigindo-se rumo às ruas. Pensou em entrar em sua forma espiritual, e logo teve uma idéia que poderia contribuir para discrição: colocando seu mestre de pé, apoiou-o num de seus ombros e, ficando invisível, passou a empurrá-lo e ampará-lo discretamente conforme andava. Assim as pessoas nas ruas não estranhariam nem um árabe em trajes de combate, nem o corpo de um rapaz sendo carregado por algo misterioso que não podia ser visto. Era provável que olhariam para o infeliz garoto e deduziriam que, tendo exagerado no vinho, tropeçava agora de volta para sua morada...

Saladino e Henrik chegaram em casa após algum tempo. A porta estava trancada, e o jovem dormia novamente. O servo olhou ao redor com atenção, buscando uma janela aberta... Contornou a residência, logo encontrando a janela dos fundos que, ao que parecia, nunca era mantida fechada.

Cauteloso, procurando não causar barulho e ainda carregando Henrik de pé, como se ele andasse por si só, Saladino levou-o até a dita abertura, debruçou-o sobre o parapeito, e colocou-o sentado cuidadosamente do lado de dentro, para só então entrar. Ao fazê-lo, Saladino deu-se com o inesperado. Ouvia uma voz feminina e outra masculina na sala. Provavelmente eram os pais de seu mestre.

- Droga... – murmurou o servo. – Assim como suspeitei...

Atento e procurando fazer o máximo possível de silêncio, Saladino, mantendo-se em sua forma espiritual, deitou Henrik cuidadosamente na cama e sentou-se junto a um dos cantos do quarto, quieto, aguardando.

Os pais, ao ouvirem barulho no quarto do filho, foram até lá. Detiveram-se, porém, diante da porta fechada. Houve uma pequena discussão, sobre o que deveriam fazer com o menino, suas vozes abafadas se exaltando. A mulher pediu então ao marido para ir descansar da viagem. Assim que ele saiu, Saladino pôde ouvir a mulher pronunciar, logo após adentrar o cômodo:

- Revela-te, espírito.

Saladino arregalou os olhos. Por isso ele não esperava, mesmo tendo suspeitado um pouco anteriormente. Afinal, magos geralmente descendem de longas linhagens e seria no mínimo estranho não haver nenhum outro conjurador na família de Henrik. Calmo e sereno, o cavaleiro alterou sua forma, revelando sua presença:

- Aqui estou.

- Eu me chamo Silk Schwartz, mãe de Henrik Schwartz e Exorcista da Igreja Católica – a mulher, de cabelos negros curtos e porte germânico imponente, apresentou-se sem cerimônias. – Sou também juíza da Primeira Grande Guerra do Graal, nomeada pela Associação Mágica. Acompanharei vocês para Munique amanhã. Henrik não deve suspeitar de nada, muito menos meu marido.

A mulher mostrou a seguir um crucifixo que escondia sobre as vestes. Não havia dúvidas: pertencia ao clero e seria árbitra daquele conflito entre magos.

Aquilo era no mínimo inesperado. Diante do símbolo cristão, Saladino sentiu na mulher a mesma determinação que vira nos monarcas cruzados que combatera no passado. Então a própria mãe de um dos mestres era juíza da guerra e representante da Igreja. Seria um tanto quanto complicado atender a seu pedido de manter-se incógnita, principalmente para Henrik. Existindo a possibilidade de Saladino ser vencido e o garoto ficar sem mestre, ele acabaria por descobrir que a mãe era árbitra daquela conflagração, pois era regra que a procuraria para não ser eliminado por outros mestres – e por certo Silk, além de cumprir seu papel de juíza, agiria ainda com mais afinco devido a seu instinto maternal.

- Parece-me que você andou escondendo muitas coisas de seu filho... – o cavaleiro começou a falar, após olhar para Henrik novamente e certificar-se que dormia. – Não sei se era sua intenção ou não mantê-lo afastado de tudo isto, senhora, porém ele agora está envolvido nesta guerra e eu serei a espada dele rumo ao Cálice. Manterei sua presença em nosso rastro e sua função ocultas do garoto, se assim o deseja, porém há diversas dúvidas que desejo sanar. Em primeiro lugar, pergunto-me a respeito do termo "Grande Guerra", que utilizou para se referir a esta disputa. Como espírito heróico invocado, não me lembro de minhas possíveis prévias participações nestas guerras, porém gostaria de saber se esta difere em algo das anteriores. E, como mencionou ser exorcista... Imagino que talvez deva ser de seu conhecimento que seu filho vem sendo molestado por criaturas das trevas, demônios impuros do submundo que o dominam sempre que ele tenta utilizar magia. Está ciente dessa situação? Fez ou pretende fazer algo para livrá-lo dessa condição tão penosa?

A mulher respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Só há uma coisa sobre a qual posso lhe esclarecer: esta guerra é de proporções globais. Há, neste momento, mestres do mundo inteiro lutando para obter o Graal. E essa batalha não se resume a sete servos, nem concede um simples desejo. Sobre meu filho, creio que isso somente diz respeito a mim.

As coisas estavam tomando um caminho cada vez mais imprevisível. Fitando fundo os olhos da mulher, Saladino sentiu nela uma dureza de caráter que só era demonstrada parcialmente em suas palavras. Ela parecia ser como uma rocha, e nisso o cavaleiro árabe perguntou-se a respeito do que significaria os demônios de Henrik somente dizerem respeito a ela. Teria aquela mulher algo a ver com o infortúnio do garoto? Poderia ela ser de algum modo... causadora?

- Eu compreendo – o servo assentiu. – Se esta guerra é assim tão ampla, então devo manter minha cimitarra pronta e meus sentidos atentos para proteger meu mestre e vencer seus inimigos. Aguardarei então nossa partida para Munique, porém gostaria ao menos de saber se o sono de meu mestre é benéfico, e se há alguma previsão de quando acordará...

- Se você puder deixar-me chegar perto dele, posso fazê-lo voltar ao normal e descansar de maneira natural, sem lutar contra si mesmo... – a mãe do rapaz afirmou com certo enfado.

- Certo... – o árabe suspirou, afastando-se da cama e observando.

Silk ajoelhou-se em frente à cama e tocou a testa de seu filho. Henrik mudou sua expressão facial instantaneamente, agora descansando calmo. Levantando-se, a exorcista voltou-se para o servo e informou:

- Bom, partimos amanhã. Ele vai dormir hoje o dia inteiro.

- Está bem... – murmurou Saladino um tanto contrariado, mas contendo-se devido às circunstâncias.

Não desistiria de obter as respostas que desejava.

- Devo retirar-me para ir ao encontro de meu marido – disse a mulher, dirigindo-se até a porta. – Desejo-lhe sorte, _Saber_.

- Agradeço, minha senhora. _Alláh Akbar!_

Ela se retirou, deixando Saladino e seu mestre sozinhos.


End file.
